What can love do?
by hanahime090717
Summary: what if mikan met the person that will let her remember her painful past will she stand to overcome him or will she regret meetin him? NxM
1. The decisions made by my nightmares

**What can love change?**

_Hi to everyone this is my first fanfic! Wish you like it...._

_you know I really love gakuen alice.... I was just inspired to write this story...._

_specially right now i'm really heartbroken...waaah!_

_Ok! enough of chit-chat and let's start the story_

_gomen! If ever there are misspelled words and wrong grammars...._

_wish you enjoy!here is the first chapter!_

_**Chapter 1: The decisions of my nightmares**_

It was the time when mikan and hotaru turned into middleschoolers

sakura mikan is coldhearted, straight forward ,genius and admired girl..

hotaru imai is just like mikan they were both bestfriends

they study in seika highschool both honor students

the only difference between them is that mikan was a deliquent in their school

but even so she was still admired by many girls and boys....while hotaru was the student council president....

Both of them knows that they had alices.....they were hiding it for a long time......

until.... one day they didn't knew that everything will change.... by their school decision.....

"miss sakura mikan, miss hotaru imai...." the sensei said

"it was informed to us that you have been seen using an alice.... and you know what are the consequences....... right?can you tell us something about it?" the sensei continued.

"sensei gomenasai " hotaru answered back

"we can't really tell you informations about it and we know what can happen to us......"

"I'm scared that the academy already know about this and our school can't keep hiding it from them..." the sensei said.

"tch.....we never asked you to adopt us....."mikan protested.

"mikan.... stop that immature attitude of yours...." hotaru scolded

"tch...whatever..." mikan said as she walked away.

"oh mikan! What have I done to her? i just want her to be happy! Hotaru-chan what will I do to that girl?"

sensei scolded herself for what happened to mikan..... _she hates me_ she said....

"serina-san....gomen....mikan really has that rotten personality"

hotaru apologized for mikan's behavior and followed her.....

serina was a friend of mikan and hotaru's family....she adopted mikan and hotaru.....

"serina-sensei...." a guy behind the door whispered.

"oh....narumi-sensei gomen....."as she wiped her tears dry

"they still refuse? That mikan.....she sure is stubborn..."narumi-sensei said

"i will force her if that is the only way....."

"narumi-sensei onegai!don't do this to her! She's still a small child!"serina-sensei pleaded

"serina-san! She's 15 already for god's sake! Don't try to get in the way or else...."he stopped talking and started to walk away......

* * *

hotaru found mikan underneath the sakura tree playing with fire and water.....

"mikan....."whispered hotaru

"oh....hotaru-chan..... doushite koko ni?"asked mikan

"um.... about your behavior towards serina-san...."

hotaru prayed that mikan will listen to her even for a while....

"to me she isn't serina-san, she is serina-sensei....... she's just my sensei...."mikan replied even before she was asked....

"even though! She still took care of us for almost 10 years and we can't even repay her?!"hotaru scolded

"did we ask her?! She was the one who took us in!we never asked her!"mikan defended

"mikan don't try raising that voice to me......or else right now i'll end our friendship! Please respect serina-san or serina-sensei as a person and be grateful to her! She took care of us even if it means giving up her life for us!"

mikan maintained her stoic face but inside she felt pain because her alice took away everything from her first her _parents_ and now _serina-san_...... she wanted to cry so hard but she wants to be strong for her parents and serina-san....she really likes serina-san but she just can't show it......

"show gratitude huh....."mikan thought "maybe....." she said as she smirked.....

"sakura mikan..... 15 yrs. Old …... you're parents died in a car accident......."the guy paused

"w-who are you? H-how did you know me?" mikan was startled

"i'am narumi a sensei in gakuen alice"narumi replied

"i want you to come with us to gakuen alice...if you don't.......serina-san …....will pay the consequences" mikan snapped from what he said..

"how dare you! You guy! How can you put serina-san in this situation she's not included in this!"

"hahaha! I knew it your affection for that person is really deep just as he said.... make up you're mind sakura mikan....I'll be here early in the morning just tell me when you're ready..."he whispered on mikan's ear....

* * *

"what will I do? He will let serina suffer if I don't come with him! He's blackmailing me ! Urgh!"mikan growled.

_I'll just get enough sleep and think about it tomorrow......._ mikan felt that she is already drifting away into a endless realm.... flashes of light.......1.....2.....3.....there was a car......it bumped to another car......crash......boom..... she felt the pain as it makes way into her heart again.....flashes of light.....

_just a dream..... but that scene it was real....that day.....i-i-i I don't want that to happen to serina-san i'm going for her......_

..knock.

Mikan opened the door she saw serina standing there her eyes were covered by some strands of hair.....

"doushite koko ni?" mikan asked coldly...

"i just want to know......why?"serina said sobbing.

"what do you mean?"

"why? Why can't you accept me? Why can't you love me? Why can't I be a part of your life? Why? Why?! Why is it always you're parents? Don't I have a chance to be someone you like?"her sob slowly turns into weeping.....

"if you really don't like me.... I think it's the best way....." serina-san continued

"go to gakuen alice.....you can find peace there....."

"why are you doing this serina? You can't replace them.... but you had a space here inside my heart......i can't accept you,i can't like you,and I can't let you in my life because I'm such a useless person so stop this.....I'm going to accept the offer......I'll go to gakuen alice for you...."she mumbled....

"mikan? Can I sleep by your side tonight?"

"hey! Woman you're pushing you're luck to hard! But fine since this is the last night...."

"mikan....will you be okay with this?"serina-san worried....

mikan didn't speak but she just nodded her head in return.

* * *

"mikan.....shall we go?" hotaru asked narumi-sensei  
"are you ready? pls step inside the car......

mikan entered the car without a word but hotaru went to hug serina-san.

"i'll protect her for you....don't worry I'll never leave her alone.... thank you for everything...until we meet again....sayonara serina-san"hotaru whispered

serina-san was happy to know that even if mikan has the so called "rotten" personality hotaru is still there for her...she wish she could....._regrets....._if I could just protect her, if I could just be with her, If I could just be there for her...... she regret it all.....

when she looked at mikan's eyes she felt the sadness and pain she felt at the same time saying to her not to regret anything........

"are you ready for gakuen alice?"narumi asked but no one replied both were quiet.....

"fine....what is your alice? Just for introduction....."

"mine is.......invention and alchemy alice......."hotaru said icily.

"nullification, stealing, copying and elemental"mikan said but not looking....

"a wide range huh?i guess so, it will be hard to categorize it....."

a sudden silence filled the car....

"narumi-sensei we are here."the driver said..

"arigato..."narumi replied.....

when they got down from the car they saw a big building.....a extravagant facade but simple designs...

they entered the school buildings

the corridor is full of students looking at them....

they entered the principal's office...

"hi-sama? Are you in there...."narumi-sensei asked

"i'm listening.... what is it?"hi asked back...

"the students you wanted is here already...." said narumi

"the brunette here is mikan sakura while the raven haired is hotaru imai......" he continued

"yoroshiku..... hotaru imai is my name"hotaru said

"i know you and your friend was found special after seeing the alice power both of you emitted"hi replied

"here are your uniforms and welcome to alice academy....narumi you know what to do...." as hi disappear from their sight....

* * *

they walked for several minutes until they stopped in a room..... narumi said...

"this will be your classroom..... you're teacher will be....." he was cut off by a man

"yo! Is this the new students you're talking about narumi....and why did you stole my bean-whip?" the man said...

"yes they are and I didn't stole it I just borrowed it. Misaki-chan!" narumi hoaxed

"don't ever call me by that name!"misaki said

"then itekimasu! I need to do something...."narumi said as he disappear from the view....

"shall we get inside? And you still need to introduce you're selves to the whole class...."misaki said.....

inside the classroom they heard the students voices talking about the two of them...

_i heard the new students are both girls....._

_hey and man I heard they were both cute....._

_I also heard that both of them are younger than us....._

_yeah they said both are 15 yrs old....._

"class settle down! Kokoroyomi! Kitsumene! Both of you take your seat! Okay...." misaki-sensei shouted..

"we have two new students please take care of them.....please enter the class...."misaki pleaded

as both of them entered the class was shocked to see a cute raven girl and a beautiful brunette....

"sakura you may take the floor....."

as mikan walk to the center her classmates were amazed by her hazel orbs, silky brunette hairs,and fair white skin the boys liked her and they whispered marvelous things about her....

_sakura-san is so beautiful!_

_Yea I can't help but admire her_

_that hazel eyes of her can melt me!_

_That flowing silky hair of her it so elegant..._

"my name is sakura mikan, i'm 15 yrs old, i'm 1 or 2 years younger than all of you, please take care of me..."

the boys cheered and whistled to her as if she was having a concert....but her stoic face didn't even change.....

"i'm hotaru imai same as mikan i'm just 15......my alice is invention and alchemy alice.... yoroshiku! Please take care of me...."

_**End of chapter 1!**_

_hope you enjoy it! Please review, review and review! But please NO flaming! Maybe my next chapter is on by 2 weeks.....school preparations..... but I thank you for reading it!_

_Till the rain drops,_

_hanahime090717_


	2. The heartbreaking encounter

**What Can Love Change?**

_Hi! i'm so happy that even our school preparations wasn't a obstacle to produce the second chapter.... still heartbroken! I can continue writing this story forever! Joke! _

_I wish this is a good chapter please after reading! Please review! Review and more review! _

_I wanna find out if my story is bad or good! _

_Thanks for reviewing the last chapter! _

_Love all of yah!_

_Oh! and I don't own gakuen alice! Just the plot!_

_**Chapter 2: The heart breaking encounter**_

" let's start our class now!" misaki-sensei said

"mikan, please seat there and hotaru here...."misaki-sensei continued

as mikan sat down a girl from in front looked at her

"hi sakura-chan! I'm nonoko!yoroshiku!"as she flashed a big smile to mikan

""hi..." was mikan's only reply to nonoko

"what is your alice?me? I have chemical alice!"she chirped happily

"hi i'm anna I'm 16 and I have the alice of cooking! Yoroshiku" she said shyly

"hi..... my alice is....." suddenly a guy turned and said....

"nullification,stealing,copy and elemental alices....i'm kokoroyomi....koko for short"koko said

"sugoi! You have that kind of alices! You're so strong!" nonoko said exited

"can we see it! Can we see it!" as anna butt in.

"uhm....sure...."mikan replied

after classes nonoko, anna and kokoroyomi dragged mikan to some other place.....hotaru was following them at the back....

until...they arrived at their destination....a beautiful hidden garden at gakuen alice

hotaru froze from what she saw

_am I dreaming? Why is there a beautiful garden in this kind of place?is this for real?_

Kokoroyomi sent hotaru back to reality....

"yeah..... in this horrible place there is a beauty too! Hahaha! This is where alice watching is done... and this is where mikan will act...."

"are you....." hotaru said

_is he reading my mind?_

"reading your mind? Yeah..... that's my alice mind reading!" kokoroyomi replied to the unfinished question

"alright! Enough already! Let's stop talking nonsense!"nonoko said

the atmosphere was filled with excitement....

"mikan show it! Show it!" anna said

"fine...." mikan replied

mikan show them the elemental powers fire,water,earth and air.....

then almost every alice was done by her..... she touched anna....

anna started to glow until on mikan's palm there was a beautiful pink stone...

"sugoi! What's that?" anna curiously asked

"this is an alice stone if you don't have this in your body it means you aren't an alice this is anna-chan's power.... this pink alice stone represents you and your alice of cooking" mikan explained

"SUGOI!" the three shouted

"now my last alice..... I need koko-kun's help...." mikan mumbled

"how can I help?"koko asked

"try to read my mind and say what can you read..." mikan commanded

"h-hai! I'll try my best!" koko said

_1....._

_2....._

_3....._

_4....._

_5....._

"how....could.....this.....be....? I...... can't......read.....your.......mind....." as the always smiling face of kokoroyomi became scared....

"c-c-could i-it b-be I l-lose my power?"koko asked

"no.....you didn't lose anything I used my nullification alice to prevent you from reading my mind...." mikan replied.....

"y-you the face of me! Hahaha! I'm glad it's not true!" koko whispered

"hahaha! Really?" mikan laughed

hotaru was just looking at her, seeing her smile made her happy after all this years she missed her smile.... for her it was to nostalgic....

_I wished serina-san was here she will be really happy is she sees mikan smile again....after all this years...._

"can we call you mikan-chan?" the three asked.....

"sure! Koko-kun......hmmm."

"nono-chan! And an-chan!"

mikan ran and looked for the restroom.... she told her friends to go to class ahead of her....

as she turn around the corner a raven-hair guy bumped into her he was wounded....

"itai! Huh? Gomen! Waah! Daijobu? Raven-san!"mikan screamed in panic

"i'm not raven-san!i'm...." he was cut of by a group of delinquents....

"oi! Natsume! Your in a hustle but you still have the time to stay with your girls!_" _one of the delinquent said.....

" oi! Guys I don't like fights.....but I can..... stop doing this!"mikan said turning to her old self stoic as ever... but beautiful and graceful....

"natsume! You have a nice girl there! Beautiful ! Hey you what's you're name?"the leader said

"let me clear this to you I'm not her girl!"mikan cleared

"ha! Don't joke little girl you are not worth it for that guy!"the delinquent say

"but you can come with us!" the delinquent continue

but mikan fought and slap the guy in the face...

"h-how dare you! You little girl! Now you're gonna get it!" the delinquent was ready to grab her hand when someone blocked the attack.

"don't dare try...." natsume blocked it and stare with an icy glare...

the bell rang....

the delinquents fought with the natsume guy until one was left natsume and the leader of the delinquents named rui....

"natsume! Still won't give up huh? You're so persistent! This will end now!"rui said

mikan played fire on her hand...

"wanna play? You're killing me!" she put the fire off and punch rui on the face

"what happened here?!" a voice confronted

"jinno..." the only word that natsume said before he fainted....

"h-help me! Sensei!"mikan screamed

"i will call the alice hospital...." jinno-sensei said

"natsume-san! Oi!are you alright?"mikan asked

_no reply_

the alice ambulance came rushing in and lift natsume in....

while in the classroom....

"hey! Koko-kun mikan is still not here..... where could she be...." nonoko asked

"probably skiping classes she does that always she was a someone on our old seika highschool

she was a silent cold girl there....." hotaru explained

"but she is a beautiful, wonderful, bright, and a good person" as she contradict her explaination

"maybe she is sad that's why she keeps doing those things" anna said

"maybe something happened in the past? Could I be right?" koko asked

"yes, something happened..." hotaru whispered

"can you tell us? I mean what happened at mikan's past can you tell us?" nonoko asked

"maybe I can tell you later cause the class will start soon now."hotaru hoaxed

while at the ambulance she looked worried about the guy....

he protected her even if she doesn't know him

"a-arigato" mikan whispered

the monitor started to blink

_tooot tooot tooot tiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit...._

_he's falling apart!_

"hey! Natsume's pulse it's slowing down! Help him!" jinno cried

when they arrived at the hospital natsume was brought to the emergency room because of his wounds

mikan waited for thirty minutes...finally the doctor approached her

"are you with hyuuga natsume-san?" the doctor asked

"h-hai! How is he?"she asked

"he is alright.... he is stable now and he's already awake.... you can go see him already..." the doctor said

"arigato! For these help!" mikan said as she ran to natsume's room...

he was fast asleep...

mikan approached natsume's bed and look t his raven locks falling in the side

mikan was shocked as she remember something from the past....

those raven locks, that peaceful but cold face, and.....

natsume opened his eyes it was crimson as if there was fire on his eyes

_he looks like him!_ _Raven hair, cold but peaceful face and those crimson fired eyes!_

"doushite koko ni? Aren't you the girl earlier?"he said in an icily voice

"y-yes it's me.... I'm sakura mikan" she said lowly

" why are you feeling sick? Do you want me to call another doctor for you?" natsume asked

"umm....i'm hyuuga natsume...." he continued

"i-i will be going now! See you around hyuuga-san!" mikan said and ran off

"what's with her?"

natsume tried to sleep but he can't his mind was still on the brunette girl mikan he was attracted to her face and attitude....

"hotaru!" mikan cried

"wher did you go! We have been searching for you all this time mikan!"

when hotaru looked at her searching her eyes, but she couldn't see because of mikan's hair fell in front of her face.....

"mikan? Are you alright?" koko asked.

"you saw someone that looks like him?"koko asked in shock

"yes! Hotaru! I saw him! Could it be him! I want to see him so badly again!" mikan said as she lift her head and hotaru saw her friend crying so hard....

she hugged her and thought about what she said.....

_could it really be him? Why did mikan saw him? But how? Did he really die?_

Tears rolled down from hotaru's eyes to her pale pink cheeks because of pity on mikan she doesn't want to let mikan remember that dark past.....

_**End of Chapter 2!**_

_woohoo! I managed to finish it! _

_Next chapter is all about the past.....the reason why mikan changed......_

_please review! Review! And more review!_

_But please NO FLAMING!_

_Gomen for the wrong spellings and grammars!_

_Bye! please wait for my next update!_

_Till the milk shakes,_

_hanahime090717_


	3. The heart's shattered hopes and dreams

**What Can Love Change?**

_Yahoo!I'm ready for the third chapter as promise it's all about mikan's dark past!_

_Let's get going to the story but before I wanna say thank you for reading my first two chapters...._

_please review about this! Wish you will like this chapter! _

_Tell me if my OC played a great role alright?_

_Please continue reading my stories!_

_Love yah lotz!_

_**Disclaimer:** I don't own gakuen alice! Just the plot! Understood!?_

_**Chapter 3: The Heart's Shattered Dreams And Hopes**_

_ ="flashback"=_

_3 years before......_

_Mikan~ 12 yrs old_

_Hotaru~12 yrs old_

_Inu Shuichi-14 yrs old_

_mikans' parents died in a car accident 7 years ago...._

_mikan was at the cemetery crying very hard at the graves of her parents....._

"_Mama! Papa! Doushite? Why did you leave me I can't leave without you both!" mikan cried_

"_little girl are you alright?do you need help?"a guy asked_

_mikan turned to look at the guy.... he was tall, and handsome...._

_he has crimson eyes and silky raven hair...._

_mikan was scared at him at first specially because of his icy look..._

_but when she looked more closer...._

_he has an icy look but a peaceful kind...._

" _I – I miss my Mama and Papa! So much! But I can't see them again!" mikan cried louder_

" _Hahaha! You're really a little girl!" he laughed_

" _I'm a big girl already! Umm.... who are you in the first place?"mikan asked as she pouted...._

"_kawaii! Hahaha you're pout it's kawaii! I'm Inu Shuichi! Yoroshiku! I'm visiting the grave of my late sister Riku...." he said_

" _I'm Sakura Mikan! Yoroshiku! Can you stay for awhile I'm really depressed right now...." mikan pleaded_

"_Sakura-chan I'll be delighted to! Can you tell me what happened to your parents?" inu asked_

"_my parents died seven years ago.... we were hitting the road that time we were going to my uncle hotukazuki and aunt aruzaki but unfortunately our car bumped into another car, the police found out that the car was owned by my aunt and uncle.... Only two survived the accident one was me and the other was hotaru imai my aunt and uncle's daughter... I became really depressed for my parents death... but hotaru tried to cheer me up..... specially that only the two of us survived the car accident.... I lost everything....."_

"_cheer up little girl! You told me you were a big girl already right?" inu cheered_

"_yeah...!" mikan replied_

_mikan said goodbye to inu and wished to see him again soon...._

_the next day when mikan got home from mall strolling....._

_someone moved in next door..._

"_hotaru! I'm home! Did someone accepted the house next door?"mikan said as she walked in_

"_yeah! They were only three though I think a father, a mother and their son..." hotaru explained_

_Ding! Dong!_

"_gomen! My kaa-san wants to give this to you!" a voice outside said._

"_mikan you check it!" hotaru ran off to the bathroom_

"_as always!" mikan complained_

_mikan opened the door and found a guy standing in front of the door holding a apple pie..._

"_ari-g-a-t-o.... shuichi-kun?"mikan asked_

"_ah! You're the little girl.... sakura-san right? You live here?"inu asked_

"_yeah with hotaru and the person who took us in serina-san.... wanna come in?"_

"_ah! Arigato! Sorry for the intrusion!" inu whispered_

_mikan lead him to the living room..._

_hotaru was pissed off by the chattering down stairs..._

"_mikan who's there?" she asked_

"_umm....i forgot to tell you my new friend Inu Shuichi.... Inu this is Hotaru Imai the one I'm talking about"mikan said as she smiled_

"_you just met him! Not just because he gave you something means you're friends already!" hotaru screamed_

"_no! I met him yesterday at the cemetery he was there to visit her late sister riku!" mikan clarified_

"_fine! Hi i'm Hotaru Imai.... yoroshiku!" hotaru said_

"_yeah! I know she told me about you..." inu replied_

"_oh it's already this late! See you around sakura-chan! Imai-san!"inu said before he disappeared from view...._

_6 months pass and mikan felt that her heart was beating faster whenever she is with inu.... she knew what she felt..... she love Inu Shuichi!_

_She continued to keep it to her self but hotaru knew what she felt.... until one day mikan and inu was out to the mall hotaru knew that inu will tell mikan what he felt for her but on their way home a group of thugs tried to make fun of mikan... inu got mad and tried to fight them... but when mikan saw one of the thugs that became unconcious held a gun she picked it up and tried to help inu...mikan used her fire alice to help him but accidentally the thugs' leader used inu as a shield and he got a direct hit from mikan's fire alice... he fell down to the floor half dead...mikan approached inu....and cried.... the thugs ran off...._

"_mikan I thought this day would be the most perfect day of all but I'm really happy that I protected you until the end" inu whispered at mikan's ear_

"_no! Inu please wait I will call for help!" before she could even stand inu pulled her closer to him..._

"_no.... it's alright.... I just wanted to tell you I love you...." he whispered again as if losing power to speak...._

_mikan opened her lips and said something but inu just replied...._

"_i'm sorry mikan... I can't hear you anymore.... and I feel really sleepy right now....i will sleep for a little while.... so don't cry little girl or shall I say my big girl... ha- ha- ha always take care and always remember that....... i----- love-------you"_

_inu drifted into a endless sleep as mikan cried_

"_inu! Inu! No! Don't leave me! i--- can't ------ live ---- without you!" crying harder_

_after few weeks mikan changed.... as if there was no tomorrow...._

_she always cry , always blame herself , always sad and stoic for the rest of the month...._

_she stopped crying and blaming herself but she remained quiet, sad and stoic as ever...._

"_stop this return to your old self will you!"hotaru shouted_

" _this is the new me i'm already a big girl so shut it!"_

_mikan started to change she became cold and anti-social..... she hated crowds and she hated everything....._

_then after 2 years with the help of hotaru her coldness and anti-social lifestyle changed...._

_still stoic but not sad... she tried to cover it and be well in front of hotaru...._

_hotaru knew how much mikan loved inu but she can't always live at the past she needs to move on....._

_she gave up on him knowing that he wouldn't come back again.... but seeing someone that looks like him brings back everything she never wanted to remember again specially those icy but peaceful, caring and loving look......_

_ ="end of flashback"=_

"i always loved him..... my love for him never changed.... he was always the only one" mikan said

"i always love Inu Shuichi!" she shouted while tears rolling out of her eyes.... she fell down to the

floor, cried and whispered "i miss you so much Inu Shuichi! You Baka!"

_**End of Chapter 3!**_

_ooh! I really wanted to right a very sad story but I still can't! Oh fine whatever! Please send your reviews! NO FLAMING please! Wait until I update again soon! Love yah lotz!_

_Till the chocolate kisses,_

_hanahime090717_


	4. The real reason

**What Can Love Do?**

_Hi! Welcome back! Please continue to read cause I feel like stopping writing this story cause I think no one likes my story I feel so down please read! PLEASE! Oh just read…here is chapter 4!_

**_Disclaimer = always remember don't own others property! I own just the plot… if someone understand good… if you don't, just don't give care about it_**

Chapter 4: The Real Reason

It was early in the morning everyone is busy preparing for school it was a gloomy day because of the rain….. but a student was busy talking on his telephone…..

"hey, Ruka can I ask a favor from you?" the guy on the line asked

"yeah, sure what is it?" the Ruka said…..

"can you do this for me….." the guy on the line said….. he kept talking and explaining what to do… when he stopped talking Ruka just smiled and replied….

"sure! Easy..."

RIIIINNNGGGG!

The bell rang….mikan was already late for school it takes a lot of time for her to run from the dorm to the middle school department….

She was send to a room where late comers stay….. lucky, today there were no late comers because of the rain… many was late…. She sat on a stool and look around the room was crowded until she saw someone approaching it was….

" natsume…" she whispered

"oi… you're the girl who saved me right? And you are Sakura Mikan…" natsume assured

"how did you know my name?" she asked…. "why did you ran?" natsume fired a question back…. "I asked first!" mikan said furiously…. But natsume answered calmly "so? Just answer me…" , mikan tried to control her emotions… she was thinking if she could just punch this guy and run away….

Natsume leaned forward and asked her "daijobu?" he was just few centimeters away from her face when mikan felt his breath she snapped back to her senses and blushed "what are you doing?" she asked…. " nothing… just checking if you're back to you're senses…" he answered, after that natsume pulled something out from her pocket, gave it to mikan and said " remember you told me you're name.. baka" he gave mikan the wallet "you left it when you ran… now can you answer my question?" he continued…. "I-I….. it's none of your business! and i'm not a baka!"

Mikan looked around and found kokoroyomi in the room and called him "koko!"… kokoroyomi looked and ran towards her… natsume turned and saw kokoroyomi approaching… " ohayou mikan-chan!" koko said " you were late too?" he continued "yeah… I woke up late"mikan replied, mikan and koko continued conversing and disregarded natsume, he felt it, he felt mikan was avoiding the question… " oi sakura….can you answer my question already!" he shouted… koko and mikan looked at him…

What's with her I'm just asking her why she ran and left that's all but she can't even answer my question! What an idiot this girl is!

Koko laughed… he read what natsume mind was thinking… then looked at mikan and asked natsume " you want to know why she ran?"… " she ran because you look like the person she love that died years ago and she felt the guilt that was kept inside her again…" he continued with out stopping… "stop it…" mikan whispered , but koko insisted of stopping " she does see him in you she was scared to remember her past to see those crimson icy but peaceful fired eyes cold face everything about you was the same as inu and --" koko was cut by the angered voice of mikan… " stop it!" she felt guilt, she felt sadness as if something was missing in her life… " my past it sucks…" she said with quiet sobs…

Natsume was astonished by what he heared and lowered his head thinking about what he did… he stood there silently, after few minutes a teacher entered the room and said " you may now go to you're respective classes!" natsume looked at the teacher and turned back to mikan and koko and said "I'll be going ahead" then he ran leaving mikan crying beside kokoroyomi…. "gomen! I just can't control it! Gomen!" koko apologized… "it's alright… don't worry! Let's go.." mikan said then walked out of the room…

Kokoroyomi smiled and said to mikan " you're eyes are like balls their swelling" mikan looked at a mirror in the hallway and said " it's your fault…. You made me cry' giving him a glare…then after seconds they both laughed…

When they reached the room first period already started the teacher said " miss sakura, mister yome why are you late?" kokoroyomi just looked at mikan and flashed a smile "well…" koko stopped as someone entered the room, mikan looked to see natsume standing there and then kokoroyomi continued " the rain…" he said the teacher understand what happened… "jin-jin…" natsume said, " you see the rain is pouring really hard so no big deal about it right? You're just being childish…" every one burst out laughing, while the teacher got angry and shouted "QUIET! Mister Hyuuga can you please stop giving pet names to your teacher and it's alright about you because you're always late and skipping class Rain Or Shine!… be seated!" every one continued reading because they knew that jinn-sensei was mad…it really was a bad, gloomy day… and it wasn't the end there is still someone she hasn't faced for a long time…

_Minna arigatou! Please still read this and give reviews… I wanna get some… please tell me if the story was bad I haven't think about god thoughts so please tell me…I didn't update for a month so here I am giving people with a bad update! I hate it so much! But still please continue to read…it's to short!_

_Till the cherry blossoms,_

_Hanahime090717_


	5. Regretted memories

_**What Can Love Do?**_

Hello! Thank you for the past reviews please continue to read my story I love you minna1 please tell me if it's bad okay… don't forget to review! Here is the story!

Disclaimer=========== I DON'T OWN GAKUEN ALICE!================== Chapter 5: Regretted memories

"today is so gloomy" mikan said…. "since this morning I feel so down I don't know why… but some things tell me…" mikan continued…

'it's been a long time sakura mikan …" a girl said… mikan looked back and saw a girl with green hair and stingy eyes…

"sumire!" mikan whispered…

"I never knew that you were here in gakuen alice…" sumire said…then she looked at mikan and said " you…" she turned around not ready to complete her sentence… "you really can't forgive me huh?" mikan asked…. Sumire smirked and said " who will? do you think after all this years I have forgiven you?"….

maybe if I told him I love him…maybe he is with me right now maybe I am happy now… I wish just for a moment… even just one moment to see him again… after all I was the one who loved him more… if I have one more chance to straighten everything I wish I could…

sumire thought…. Meanwhile mikan was also thinking… and she thought…

_maybe if I never saw him he could be happy right now…maybe he's life wasn't sacrificed… I always wish that I can exchange with him… maybe I should have been the one who died not him…if I had one chance to bring back the past…I will try my best to bend everything… as if i wasn't even a part of his life…as if I was a total stranger… as if I wasn't alive… as if I never loved him…_

mikan bowed and give a fake smile to sumire and said…"till we meet again, Shouda-san"… mikan ran off not even trying to look at sumire reaction… _she felt it…_ the pang of guilt back to her heart…

from a far a blonde was observing her…. "sakura mikan, huh? Hmmm…"

mikan hid in the northern woods… she won't stop… she won't pause… she don't know why… as if she was being drag in there…suddenly the force that was dragging her stopped…

"miss…" someone whispered…mikan looked back and found a girl smiling… " who are you?" mikan asked… "I'm luna koizumi… known as the witch of heaven…" she said… mikan asked again "what do you want from me?"… luna explained " I felt your presence… you are really the reason why that guy died but you keep on saying that you didn't kill him… oh and it's to hard for you to take it and you wanted to bend everything like nothing happened… and you wanted to be happy… you wish you never met him…"… mikan continued the coversation by asking " what's you're point?"… " why was I called the witch of heaven for nothing?… let's just say that I can't bring back time… I can't help you bend everything to your own will… but I… can help you grant your wish to be happy, to feel like nothing happened and your wish that you shouldn't have met him…"

hotaru was already worried about mikan…" hey hotaru any news?" nonoko asked… hotsru shook her head and said " none… where did she go? It's raining really hard but she still has time to linger outside!?"

"I'm home…" mikan said, she was soaked with water and her uniform was full of mud stains… "what happened to you!?" hotaru asked… "nandemonai" mikan said coldly…

"I'll be going to bed early please don't disturb me…" she continued as she went upstairs… "what's wrong with her?" hotaru asked herself… she looked at anna , nonoko and koko… but none of them know why…

as soon as mikan was on her room she locked the door and fell on the floor she tried to recall what luna offered…

_="flashback"=_

" _how?" mikan asked…_

" _by my alice…" luna responded_

" _You can't bring back time but you can help me?" mikan asked because of her curiosity…_

" _yeah, an exchange… think about it go back after a week and tell me you're decision…" luna replied_

"_an exchange? You have a condition? What is it? Tell me…" mikan said as she look at luna's movement…_

" _what do you think this is free? Ha! Of course I do have one but it isn't a condition it's just a gift or shall I say a favor for helping you…" as she saw a grin in her face…_

" _let say I want your soul as a gift…" luna continued_

"_then I-I shall think about it, till we meet again" as mikan walked away…_

_="end of flashback"=_

mikan let out a big sigh as she approach her bed and lie down she looked at the clock beside her bed… it was already 7:45… she ever thought that it really was a day of storm, full of surprises in every corner… she was gazing outside from her bed and saw a meteor and smiled " what will happen to me? Tell me…" tears fell from her eyes to her cheeks and she drifted to sleep…

the next morning mikan arrived in class early in the morning… she saw natsume sitting by the window… the guilt strikes back… tears again… all day long it was like that just a repeating cycle…

she tried to cover it up by smiling but it still can't the next days mikan started skipping classes… hotaru sense that something is wrong with mikan… as if she was responsible for something…

one day when mikan skipped class… a blonde followed him and found out that she went to the northern woods… over curiosity he followed her inside the woods… he saw mikan talking with luna… "that girl… the witch…" he said then he ran back to the elementary dept.

that night mikan gathered her friends in her room… even natsume… "what are we doing on your room baka?…" natsume asked… "nandemonai" mikan answered… they celebrated for no reason they thought… it was about 9 when everyone went back mikan hugged everyone and bid goodnight… 'uyasumi! Hotaru!" mikan shouted…

"I'll be going –" natsume was about to go out when mikan hugged her… "onegai… stay…" mikan pleaded… natsume was a bit shocked about what mikan did… she just wanted to remember inu's face even by natsume… " please don't forget me!" she pleaded one more time… natsume was getting curious of her action… but he just replied " I will not…" mikan hugged him one more time and natsume reciprocated her hug… mikan fell asleep beside natsume… but when she woke up he wasn't there…_ he left_… mikan thought…

it was a Saturday so there were no classes… she met sumire on the way and ask for a chance to talk with her…sumire agreed and they went to a place where there's no other people that will hear them…

"so what?" sumire asked…

"I'm sorry even if you don't forgive me I know how much you love inu… I didn't mean to take him away from you…" mikan explained…

"but you just did… maybe if I told him I love him…maybe he is with me right now maybe he is happy right now! Maybe he was still alive! You're so despicable! I hate you for killing him! You promised me you will never hurt him! But you… with your own hands… you killed him…" sumire said while she was crying…

"don't worry I'm already going to put an end to my miserable life… sayonara… shouda-san… or shall I say my ex-bestfriend sumire…" mikan said that before she was gone…

she already entered the northern woods ready to accept the deal with luna…

_**End of Chapter 5!**_

Moshi-moshi minna! Chapter 5 out! please tell me if it's bad I really wanna know if I will continue this story or not just review any coment you had in mind about my story…arigato for reading my story…

Till the wedding bells,

Hanahime090717


	6. A broken promise

**What Can Love Do?**

Hello, here is a new chapter thanks for the previous reviews you gave me hey that ounds alike! Hehehe any way I was heartbroken recently for me love is everything but right now I think love is something that hurts people… I'm so fortunate that I didn't change my mind of finishing this story! Even if I know that in real life there's no happy endings I keep on pretending to have one! Even so that's what encourage me to write this chapter!

**You took my heart but you can never take gakuen alice from me cause it's not mine!**

Chapter 6: A Broken Promise

After talking with sumire, mikan went to the northern woods to meet with luna again… it was a Saturday so no one will knew about what's happening…

A blonde boy was talking to a guy by the corridor of the middle school dorm… " hey I saw her talking to luna…" the blonde said… "the witch of heaven? The freak? Why? Ruka where did you saw them?"the guy asked… " natsume, calm down… I saw her in the woods…" ruka said… "could it be? That freak asked her for a contract?" natsume asked… " I don't know… I just remembered tha she was going back to the woods today…" ruka replied… " I'm going to follow her… she can't make a contract with that freak!" natsume said as he left ruka by the corridor…

Natsume ran in the corridors… thinking about what ruka said _"hey I saw her talking to luna"… _he was so fed up that he didn't saw hotaru walking by the corridor… hotaru saw him but she didn't care… she was about to go to mikan's room… natsume entered the northern woods…

Mikan arrived at her destination… luna was standing there smiling innocently… "what's your decision?" she asked… "I will accept it…if this is the only way" mikan answered… "good now I just want you to remember that I will help you but you need to repay me with you're soul…" luna continued… " by the way how can you help me?" mikan asked by curiosity… "didn't I told you that I have the soul sucking alice? It can suck out soul from one person's body that makes the person numb about the things that happens around… and that will be you're solution to everything…" luna explained… mikan was satisfied with the answer… luna approached mikan and said " shall we start?" mikan just replied with a nod…

Mikan lowered her nullification alice to let the soul sucking alice enter her body…when luna was about to put the mark on her neck natsume tried to stop it… but some of luna's soul sucked guards hold natsume back… " mikan!" he shouted… but mikan can't hear him because the mark was already put on her…she fell on the ground and fainted… natsume used his fire alice to burn the mark on the others…it was a success, luna was furious she put a big amount of power to mikan's mark that no alice can ever brake it… that's what she thought… but she never knew that it was just her assumption… she left mikan's body on the floor and hid further in the woods…

Natsume ran and hold unto mikan… "mikan!" he shouted… mikan opened her eyes and saw natsume in front of her… she just looked at him and said… "why?" she sat on the floor still looking at him "I was with luna-sama just a moment ago"… natsume was shocked about it…_ that freak…_natsume thought… "mikan please stop joking around!" natsume said seriously… he thought that mikan was joking… but spying mikan's body her hair was undone her shirt was ripped off a little bit and her neck has a mark… glowing… "mikan! Please turn back… to normal…" he said… as he continued " why? Why did you chose to be like this? Why did you want to be like this?" he asked… mikan's nullification alice nullified the alice mark on her neck… it stopped glowing and fall…

Natsume's queastion rang in her head several times…_ Why? Why? Why?_

"I-I want to forget… him… I don't want to remember him… I want to get rid of the bad memories he gave me… all those time I was with him… I want to leave them all behind…"mikan said as tears tinkled on her cheeks… natsume didn't replied… _why?…_he won't reply mikan want to hit him… _why? why won't he speak?…_ " why won't you speak!" mikan said as she hit him in the chest… " why did you save me? Why did you follow me? Why did you look like him?" she asked those question to him… natsume didn't know how to reply…

natsume hold unto her wrists and said "I'm sorry…I'm not him" he hugged her… and continued " you don't need to forget about him… don't regret meeting him… if you didn't meet him will you be here right now… there is a possibility that you're not here with us in the future… so don't do that again…promise me please…"… mikan hugged him tightly and nodded… "I promise"

they both went back to the dormitory when they reached the dorm it was already 6 so natsume take mikan back to her room… when they reached the room a green haired girl was standing there… mikan stared at her and said "shouda-san doushite koko ni?"… sumire stared at her and looked at natsume… she broke a smile and replied " so you did forget about him… you murderer…"… when she was about to slap mikan natsume hold her wrist in time "so you were the reason why she did that?" he said… " you look like inu…" sumire said as she went teary… " who is inu to you?" natsume asked… "he is my first love…but that girl stole him from me!" sumire said… " you loved him but she never stole him away from you, he was the one who went to her… he love you but not what you think he loved you as a friend…"…for sumire it was hard to accept it she tried to fight the grip of natsume " natsume please stop that… it wasn't her fault!" mikan said… "fine…"natsume loosen his grip and let go… "shouda-san again, doushite koko ni?" mikan asked again… " why didn't you told me hotaru is here?" sumire asked… "I didn't have a chance to tell you, sorry and you didn't want to talk to me…" mikan replied… "tch, whatever" she said as she flipped her hair and walked away… mikan sighed and said "she never changed she still the stromg girl I met before… she always protected me… want to come in for awhile?" natsume nodded, they both entered the room and he sat by the bed… "so what's the big deal about shouda?" natsume asked… mikan gave natsume tea and said " she was an old friend of mine…" as she smiled…

_="flashback" =_

"_hey mikan-chan! This will be you're new home… you're staying with me…" serina-san said… mikan looked around and asked "where is mama and papa?"… "mikan-chan, honey mama and papa is already in heaven…" serina answered… "n-no I-it c-can't b-be!"mikan ran to her room and never leave that room for a whole week… she doesn't eat much…one day when mikan tried to escape from serina to look for her parents (she still doesn't believe serina-san about her parents) she tied her blanket to the bed and try to go down from the second floor when suddenly a green haired girl called her attention, "hey! You! What are you doing there you shouldn't be doing that… could it be you're… aaah! Serina-tan you're being robbed!" she shouted (she is using tan instead of san)… serina came running down and looked outside eyeing the girl, she was standing there shouting "how dare you rob serina-tan you bad girl go home and cry to you're mommy!"… "Sumire-san! What are you doing!?who are you talking to!?" serina-san asked then Sumire answered back " that filthy girl was robbing you're house look at her she wears dirty clothes she looks like she haven't eaten for a week and—" she stopped and looked at serina-san's reaction and action… serina ran to catch mikan who was all teary eyed, she was afraid to fall when her foot slipped she screamed "help! Help!" she was crying now "waaaaaah! Serina-san!", "mikan matte! Hold unto it for awhile!" serina tried to postion and exactly mikan fell off she was caught by serina on time "mikan why did you do that!?"… mikan cried "I wanna see mama and papa"… " oh honey they aren't here they are far away they are in a far place…so don't worry…" serina lied…hotaru was standing there mikan looked at her and ran to her "waaahh! Hotaru-chan gomen!" hotaru hugged her, smiled and said "baka! Daijobu!"," don't try to leave me again okay?" she continued… mikan replied with a smile "h-hai!"… "mikan-chan, hotaru-chan this is Sumire-chan she lives next door… you can play with her any time" serina explained… "I don't want to she called me a robber!" then she looked at Sumire and stick her tongue out… hotaru gladly accept Sumire so time passed and they become friends even if from time to time she (Sumire) have fights with mikan she still likes her… hotaru was always the genius or the sister… one day when the three of them attended elementary school (maybe 9 or 10 yrs old) mikan was bullied by the boys because she doesn't want to hang out with them Sumire stood for her and said " whoever touches my precious mikan will experience hell!" the boys apologized and ran away… she was one of mikan's bestfriend…including hotaru… when mikan turned 11 serina already told mikan the truth about the death of mikan's parents… she was so angry and furious with serina that she blurted out "serina I hate you!"… she ran outside and went to sumire's house she cried and slept there for several days Sumire encourage her to go to serina and apologize… she meant everything to mikan… Sumire was a not showing type like hotaru but they both care for mikan… the three of them swear that they will be bestfriends forever… but mikan never thought that after 2 years the forever they said was about to end…mikan met inu in the cemetery she was visiting her late sister riku… when she introduced inu to Sumire at first Sumire didn't like inu she said that mikan will be harassed… day after day she grew fond of inu just like mikan… "when she heared from the girls in school that mikan was dating inu Sumire thought that loving him was already impossible she gave way for mikan…many said that she liked inu but she keep on denying the fact that she likes him… so that mikan wouldn't hurt that much… hotaru knew… she said that Sumire should tell mikan about it… so she talked with mikan and told her about how she feels for inu mikan said "I'm sorry I will leave him to you" but Sumire insisted and said " no! I should be the one who is giving you both like each other so I will give way… don't worry about me you're happiness is mine too remember? So ill be going please take care of him always… I promise our friendship will stay the same nothing will change" starting that day Sumire started to distance from mikan and inu… one rainy day she walked home with hotaru, she asked Sumire " does it hurt that much?" Sumire looked at hotaru innocently as if she doesn't know "what do you mean?" was the only thing she can say… she said this with a smile but deep inside it hurts… " it's alright mikan's not here you can cry if you want, you can tell me you're problem,is it that hard?" hotaru said it and Sumire felt broken as if her heart shattered into pieces… she lowered her head down looking in the ground they were in front of a playground sumire sat there even if her uniform will get wet… she cried so hard and said to hotaru " yeah , it's so hard that I can't live seeing mikan happy with him I want to die every time I see her with him so happy always together with him I want to be happy to but I can't my friendship with her…I love inu but I love mikan too… she is so special to me that I can sacrifice my happiness for her…" after few months mikan found out that her feelings for inu grew and the day that she never thought would come inu was shot by mikan's alice of element fire to be exact… when the news reached Sumire, she was so mad and furious that she slapped mikan "mikan, you are the worst! You promised to take care of him but you killed him instead! If I didn't gave you the chance this wouldn't happen! Mikan I'm ending our friendship now! Kirai! Kirai! Kirai!" that was the last words mikan heard from Sumire, she always try to avoid mikan until one day she disappeared her family didn't say a word about it there were rumors around that said she was transferred to another school, she was with her grandparents, or she ran away because of loving a guy…for mikan losing inu and Sumire at the same time made her world fall apart…_

_= " end of flashback" =_

_End of chapter 6!_

_Hello, I'm here again with this chapter wish you like it maybe it was boring? Just tell me I want to hear more from you! Please give me a review please! And I wrote some thing about koko and Sumire please read it too! I want to know if it's good! The title is undying love! Wish you love this chapter tell me if I'm improving or if I'm becoming worse in a minute! Please wait for my next chapter! Thanks for reading! Don't forget to give review after reading!_

_Till the ice creams,_

_Hanahime090717_


	7. The last feelings and goodbye

**What Can Love Do?**

Hello, thanks for supporting my story until now… thanks for the reviews too… I appreciate it soo much! Love yah all…here is another chapter of my story wish you enjoy… oh and sory if my first chapters revolves on the first month of mikan in gakuen alice… please wait for the chapters after the first month of mikan in gakuen alice! And please support the natumikan love in my story… here is the chapter 7…

**Disclaimer! = I don't own gakun alice =… I don't own it even your heart**

Chapter 7: The Last Feelings and Goodbye

Sunday came mikan was still asleep when she flipped her whole body she felt someone hugging her tight, she felt rapid breathing and her room has a man's scent… when mikan turned again she saw natsume lying beside her…

KYAAAAAA!

Natsume was disturbed by the scream… when he opened his eyes he saw mikan by his side… " What the –" when he eyed the room he saw that I wasn't his room and he remembered that he was lying on the bed beside mikan and they both fell asleep… "I fell asleep here?" he asked but mikan won't reply she was shocked she thought something happened… " Hey! Snap out mikan!" natsume said… " Gomen! I fell asleep last night!" he screamed…

Knock… knock … knock…

"Mikan I'm going in!" hotaru said as she opened the door she was shocked to see mikan and natsume both in the bed, both just woke up… " What are you doing here hyuuga?" she asked… "Um, hotaru he fell asleep here because I asked him to something for me so don't get mad…" mikan pleaded… " Fine, by the way I met Sumire, she told me that she still cares for you… really you're bonds are strong… just try to apologize to her and wait for the outcome…" … "I still want her back… she was right that I was the reason why he died but I can't lose her too I had enough!"…

that afternoon mikan tried to talk with Sumire she tried to apologize but she was keeping the distance from her… she saw koko, anna and nonoko talking by the canteen… she sat with them and try to eat when suddenly a girl approached her… "mikan, I'm sorry" then she walked away at her back was natsume and a blonde boy "hi" was the only thing he said mikan looked at him and said "hi" back… "I'm ruka nogi… yoroshiku" he said after reaching for her hand "and your sakura mikan right?" he continued with a smile…

"Sumire, why did you say sorry?" mikan asked… they were by the lockers that time… "because your boyfriend told me to… I was scared you know" Sumire replied, mikan thought _boyfriend?_ " what do you mean? I don't have a boyfriend…" mikan explained… "then who was the guy last night?" Sumire tried to question "he was a friend of mine… I never had one… after him" mikan said with a descending tone of voice… "I want our friendship back Sumire… really but you keep running away from me… I'm sorry for not completing my promise that time… I didn't like what happened… I was so sad these previous years but one friend told me not to regret what happened instead just accept it…" mikan said… "please I really want you back to my life… I think it was better the time we didn't met him so now that his gone… please I want you back…" she pleaded more and more… " it's okay I will take the blame…" mikan continued… "it's really hard fro me that time to see you happy with him (inu shuichi) but I still tried to avoid you both… every time I see you with him I just want to die in an instant… I really want to forget about him… I really want to leave him to you cause you are both special to me…" Sumire cried… mikan hugged Sumire and said "I'm sorry Sumire!"…

after an hour mikan was walking with Sumire… mikan was thinking about inu how special he was to her and to Sumire, he was the reason why they're friendship was about to begin again…

mikan introduced Sumire to kokoroyomi, anna, nonoko… she was so glad to meet mikan inside and be friends with her again… when she met natsume she just smiled and said " hi, I'm sorry about last night… I'm – " natsume cut her and continued for her " sumire shouda right? It's alright no problem about that…" he then flashed a smile back… when natsume looked at mikan in the eyes he saw mikan look at him and smiled… he blushed because of what happened that morning…

" hey, mikan… your friend kokoroyomi… is…" Sumire said… " He's cute right… really he makes me happy!" mikan said as she looked outside the window… Sumire blushed a little " do you like him?" mikan asked… "n-no way…h-he's immature you know!" Sumire replied in a worried manner… "it's okay to fall in love again Sumire… it's not because he died you should commit your whole life for him… "don't be scared to fall in love again it's just like a game of memory until you don't find your right match you wouldn't be happy… you will feel pain every time you love the wrong person but when you find that someone… if he really meant for you, even if he leaves you it will always be you and only you… so if your not meant for shuichi it means your meant for somebody else… in this way you will feel pain, rejection, jealousy but in the end others will feel this not you…if your not afraid to love maybe your afraid of rejection…" mikan blurted out as if there is no one who cold hear it… " ne, Sumire you know I'm really happy that we are friends again… I wish to bring back every as it seem again…" when mikan looked at Sumire she was already fast asleep… " really I'm so happy…" she smiled and left Sumire inside the room and wnet for a little walk… it was already 9 in the evening walking by the roads of gakuen alice it was cold that night but she still kept on walking suddenly she looked at the sky and saw it full with wonderful stars she then remembered the phrase her mom always told her " _every star has a shining façade that hides the darkness that envelops it more inside…_"… _I got it… now I know what you meant… kaa-san…_ " she was right hiding all the sadness that humans feel makes it more painful to accept…"

_= " flashback" =_

"_honey, how are you doing in school?" mikan's mother asked… "okaa-san, I'm very happy! I have so many friends don't worry!"…the next day her parents were called to the office… " yuka-san, yukihara-san your daughter mikan-chan she is always bullied by her classmates… when I asked her if you knew about this she said that it's better if you don't know about it so I called you out… she has high grades that's why everyone bully her… I think it's better if she transfer…"… mikan was lying to her parents!?… "mikan why didn't you told us about you being bullied?"… " because I don't want you to worry… I'm sorry" yuka hugged her and said "mikan I hope this will help you in the mere future…always remember that every star has a shining façade that hides the darkness that envelops it more inside…mikan don't forget that…"…_

_= "end of flashback" =_

mikan was looking at the stars when she stopped walking and saw a tree, a sakura tree… her favorite…the wind blew more hard… she wasn't wearing any sweater… when suddenly someone put a jacket on her shoulders and said "it's cold outside but you can still go out without any jacket or anything… baka…" when she turned she saw natsume standing there… "w-what are you doing here?" she asked… "I should be the one asking you that you're a girl but your still out here at this time?" natsume asked… "I-I can't sleep… you?" she asked again… "same" was his reply to mikan… they talked under the tree for an hour… and when they were about to go back mikan said "here's your jacket…", "no it's alright I'll just get it back… next time, so I'll be going… see you…"… "yeah, good night…" mikan said as she smiled and entered her room… Sumire was still asleep in the bed she changed and slept beside her… while she was sleeping she dreamt of talking to inu shuichi… he appeared infront of her and kiss her with the wind… but then she said:

inu, I'm sorry for always regretting my meeting with you… but right now I'm really thankful that you were the reason why were here together as friends again… I'm sorry but if this is for the best you should just stay in our past…I know that it will be painful for us but if this is the only way to forget the past… I do love you but if ever someone come after you I want to protect him forever and ever, I will never leave his side and I will never let him go again…I will miss those times you look at me with you're cold eyes, those times I smell your scent, those times you hug me I felt your warmth and the time that we share… I will miss all the times that you promise to protect me… this time I am the one who will protect… I just want to tell this to you for the last time, if ever you hear me please be happy and be free… shuichi…I want… to say… goodbye…

one by one inu was disappearing at a glimpse of an eye he vanished in front of her… as she heard his voice echo that says…

I love you… mikan… your already free… goodbye…

_**End of chapter 7!**_

Arigato for reading please continue to wait for my next chapter! Please also read my story undying love about smire and koko! Please tell me if there are wrong grammars and spellings… to correct it… please wait for my other chapters… thanks for your support!

_Yours till the cotton candies,_

Hanahime090717 


End file.
